Naruto's Lullabye
by nee0san
Summary: Naruto keeps on having strange dreams on a caretaker who he misses so much, but can’t seem to really remember. Meanwhile, a friend from Kakashi’s past shows up, a Jonin like him, and has a new summoning technique, which she will teach to New ch inAug/Sep
1. Prologue: The first dream

Summery:

Naruto keeps on having strange dreams on a caretaker who he misses so much, but can't seem to really remember. Meanwhile, a friend from Kakashi's past shows up, a Jonin like him, and has a new summoning technique, which she will teach to four Genin. Asa is her name, and what is she hiding from everyone?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The First Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crash!, goes the thunder in the sky. Lighting and rain are being mixed together in a summer thunder storm.

Meanwhile, a young child of four is scared. "…..sniff," Bang!, goes the thunder while the lighting strikes. "AH!" screams the child, getting under the orange blankets.

"Naruto-chan, its ok," says a kind, gentle voice. The child peeks out from the blankets, with his blonde hair sticking up, with his bright, blue eyes, filled with tears.

"sniff…Oba-chan, I'm scared…." Naruto whimpered.

"Naruto-chan, its ok, the storm can't get you from here."

"I'm still scared……" Thunder dooms from the sky. "**AH!**" Naruto dives under the blankets again at the sound of the thunder.

"Sh, Sh, I'm here," says the young women, lifting Naruto out from under the blankets, and cradling him in her arms. She strokes his hair and tries to calm the frightened child down.

"……Oba-chan,"

"Yes?"

"….can…you…."

"You want me to sing you your lullabye, don't you," the young women says with a small smile.

"…..yes…..."

"(chuckle) Ok then."

The woman then starts to sing in a gentle, beautiful calming voice.

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

RING RING RING RING

BAM!

"Man why did I had to wake up from that dream," companies Naruto out load, to no one. "I can barley remember her and I have to wake up from that wonderful dream!" He then glances at the clock.

"OH NO!!! I'm going to be late for training! Thank goodness Kakashi-sensei is always late. :-P"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Hope you like the story so far. The song I used is Lullabye for a Stormy Night By Vienna Teng. Do not own song. Or Naruto.

Go on youtube or something and look up the song. Its really good.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. I'm trying to get the next (well, first...) chapter in by Sunday.

Oba-chan is aunt in japanese. If it isn't plz tell me.

Also sorry that it took me a month to add this little part here... --;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: nii-CHAN, can you read the prolouge of the my first naruto story?

Nii-chan: Fine, I bet its going to be a bunch of crap like your Avatar stories... (read)

10 mins later

me: um... nii-chan?

HELLO?

Nii-chan: (gives me a bear hug and freaks me out) OMG THAT WAS SOOO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DON"T YOU ALLWAYS WRITE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (looks at brother) ...

WHO ARE YOU ARE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That thing I just put in above REALLY did happen. I was freaking out. My brother NEVER EVER complments me.

(Chan is in Caps 'cause I stretch it out when I say it. Can't think of another way to put it)


	2. Chapter 1:Morning's Return

Chapter 1: Morning's Return

Chapter 1: Morning's Return

"Aw man, Aw man, I'm going to be late! Sakura-chan(1 ) is going to kill me." I say troubled, because nearly every time I'm late, she yells at me. I hastily run around my apartment, dressing, grapping ninja gear, inhaling instant ramen (hmmmmm….ramen….. drool ) Time to go, just one glance at the time….

"10:00!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I'm so late!!" Sakura-chan is really going to be mad at me now. I'm an hour late! And I haven't even left my apartment yet! I'm just hoping right now that Kakashi-sensei(2) is even latter than me. Which, he has been doing even more than regularly. Yesterday the one-eyed-pervert was 4 hours late. **4 hours!** I have no clue why he is doing this to us. Knowing sensei, he's probably just losing track of time while reading that perverted book of his.

I run/hop across the colorful roofs of Konoha, to avoid running into villagers, and to get the meeting place faster. Don't want to give them another reason to hate me… It's bad enough with the Kyuubi, don't want them thinking I'm really rude or something.

Finally out of the village and close to the training grounds and were we meet daily. Sakura is leaning against the gate on the bridge were we meet. There are training areas and forests on both sides of the bridge. On one side there's a Shinto gate(3)-like thing where we usually meet at. Sakura doesn't see me yet because her backs towards the way I'm running.

We both have gotten a lot closer ever since Sasuke left. I don't pester Sakura for dates after missions anymore. Just the thought of dating Sakura gets me a little grossed out now. It would be like… dating my sister or something... Sakura is warming up to me too. She only gets mad and calls me baka(4) with a swat on the head if I do something **really** stupied. Or be really late…. _great_…

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" I yell as I get closer to the gate, panting from the run I did across the village.

"Naruto, your late again." she says, disappointed, as she turns around. Well, she hasn't yelled or called me baka yet. So far so good.

"yah…. Gomen(5). I slept in," I sheepishly say while scratching my head, giving my foxy grin.

"Sakura lets out a sigh, "…Well, at least you beat Kakashi-sensei. I've been waiting here for almost one hour now. You think after the stunt he pulled yesterday, he would show up earlier, but nooooo…. Wonder what excuse he has this time?" Sakura shows her disapproval of Kakashi-sensei's tardiness by shaking her head.

"Probably something about 'lost on the path of life." giving my best Kakashi impression, covering my left eye like he does with my headband. I earn a laugh and a smile from Sakura from this. It's about time she acts happier. She's been moping a bit about Sasuke leaving. I'll bring you back someday, you bastard! (Somewhere in the Hidden Sound Village, Sasuke sneezes, alerting the fan girls there of his presence.) (6)

"I wouldn't be surprised if he says that." She says, chuckling still. I sit down next to where she's standing, worn out from running, trying to block out thoughts of what happened almost a month ago. Sakura joins me, noticing my face is strained with disappointment.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, concerned.

"About how ero-sannin(7) said he was going to take me away for training."

"He never did, did he."

"No, and I still remember what he said the old pervert……."

--Flashback story time!!--

"Naruto,……" said Jiraiya glumly.

"Hmmmm……. I wonder how much I instant ramen I should bring," I mumbled as I was going around my small apartment looking for stuff to bring for training. I'm so trilled to go. I'm going to become stronger than ever!

"Naruto…"

"Hai(8), ero-sannin," I said happily, not knowing the bad news to come.

"…….(sigh)……." Jiraiya looks at me then looks at the floor. "…. I'm not taking you on a training trip."

"**NANI!?"(**9) I screamed, very disappointed by this news.

"…. I've changed my mind…" He said while refusing to look at me.

"But, but… **WHY?!"**

--End of Flashback story time--

"….And then he said something about how its not my fault and I'm ready for it, but he got informed to not take me out of the village for training for a while." Probably the council of Elders told him not to take me. Why don't they get that I just want to help the village, not hurt it! Stupid Kyuubi… Why don't they see that I'm not him…

"……What a jerk…." Sakura says after a sometime, referring to Jiraiya., not knowing about my 'problem' and the elders' hate.

"I know," sighing. I can't believe Ero-sannin gave me that lame excuse for that. If the Elders don't want me to be trained outside the village, he could just say so! But nooo…..

"So why did you sleep in today? Sakura asks after we sit in silence for a long time.

"Huh? Oh, I had a dream I didn't want to wake up from," I say downcast

"…Was it about Sasuke?" Great, another depressing topic.

"…no…"

"…..oh…"

"I miss him too…"

"I know….So what **was **the dream about?" she asks, trying to change the topic, from one we don't want to talk about.

"It……" I pause. Should I really tell Sakura about this? I've told no one about this. Not even Iruka-sensei knows about this. Oh great, she's giving me that wondering but concerned look of hers. I guess I should tell her. Though I'm not going to tell her everything, I'm not even sure of all of it my self. Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, I say, trying to block pain from my voice. "It was about my caretaker and guardian, who I'll probably never see again."

"Nani?" Wow I surprised her. She probably though it was about me becoming Hokage, not something sad like this.

"She was a woman that took care of me from when I was first born until I was around 5. I can barley remember her, except that she was pretty, young, and she carried for me so much." Come on Naruto, hold back the tears. You're too proud to cry. There's nothing I can do about how she's gone.

"…. Do you remember what she looked like?" Sakura hears the pain in my voice and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"A bit. I know she had blond hair. She was a really nice person. She all ways looked happy when I was near. We both cared a lot for each other." A picture forms in my head of her, a kind smiling face with eyes shadowed, and her bright blond hair overlapping her shoulders.

"She sounds like a really nice person."

"She was…. She was like a mom to me, but I always called her oba-chan(10). I doubt we were related though." Damn it. Why did she have to leave? I can barely remember her and I miss her more than anything, even more than Sasuke. That's right you bastard. Oba-chan is #1 on most missed list. Not you. (Sasuke stops from running from sound ninja fan girls and has a violent sneezing fit. Which lets the fan girls to finally get there hands on him.)

"…Why did she stop taking care of you if both of you carried for each other so much?" Sakura asks confused, after a long period of silence.

"I have no idea. She just….left…one day. I really don't like talking about it………"

"Oh…….Gomen nasai."(11) she apologies, seeing my discomfort. She tries changing the subject by asking, wonder when Kakashi-sensei is going to get here?"

"Who knows." I say with a shrug, looking up at the sky. "It's almost noon."

--Mine while, Just outside Konoha --

Oak trees fly past me as I jump though the tree branches, heading towards Konoha. Shesh, I can't believe how much I miss this place. I've been gone so long… 8 long years….No one can pay me enough to do that again.

I miss everyone. Scarecrow, Smokey, and Baka(12) are sure going to be surprised when they see me. Hope no one has died. Though ero-sannin would of told me right away if anyone of my friends had died. I wonder…..No, I know they remember me. I chuckle that this thought. Like they would forget **me**. I left too many unforgettable memories back there.

Ah! Here's the gate! I just hope the guards recognize me and let me in. I don't want the first thing I do is to beat up some guards just because I don't want to give out too much information.

"Halt! Who goes there!" says one of the guards, as I jump down from the trees and land a few yards from the gate. Hey! I recognize these guards from my days at the ninja academy. So they finally made chuunin ay? Can't wait to see their faces when they realize it's me.

"Asa of the hidden Leaf Village!" I state formally. Here come the shocked and surprised looks.

The guards jaws drop, and one shouts, "**ASA!?** Oi! Izumo, look! Asa's back!" Hagane Kotetsu shots to his fellow guard.

"I can see that, baka. I told you the rumors weren't true!" Kamizuki Izumo shouts back at his best friend. "Hey, Asa! Where have you been for the past 8 years? The village was boring without you!" He greets me with a smile, staying at his post as guard.

"Training, missions, goofing off, that sort of stuff," I response with a smile and a shrug. "I'm just glad that you guys recognized me right away. I'm not really in the mood to do the 'what's your family name/purpose' thing and have to beat you guys up to get into the village.

"No way, we would never do that!" exclaims Kotetsu.

"Remember the last time we called you by your last name?" Izumo says, trying to hold back his laughter. "You beat both of us to a pulp and then…"

"Then I pulled pranks on both of you for the remainder of the month." Laughter explodes from the three of us as we remember my days at the academy.

"And that was when you were only 8," Kotetsu chuckles. "Good to see you again Asa, but you better go straight to Madam Hokage." He states formally after catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"That was my plan anyway. Hope to see both of you later," I say as I walk into the village.

"Sayonara!"(13) Kotetsu and Izumo shout as I jump up onto the nearest roof, waving back to them as I start jumping towards the hokage tower.

I always knew that Tsunade-nee-chan(14) or ero-sannin would become Hokage some day. Too bad it had to happen so soon. Hokage-ojii-chan(15) would have liked to see me again. And he would gotten a laugh from hearing all of the things I've done while I was gone… I can't believe I've been gone for 8 years. It seems so much longer. I guess I'll have another grave to visit when I go visit nii-chan's.(16)

Ugg. Ebisu just walked in the hokage tower. That pervert…. I really hope he doesn't teach little kids. Just another reason no to break my tradition and use her window. As I open the window that leads to her office and letting my self in, I notice Tsunade's desk. It's covered with books, paperwork, and of course, sake(17) bottles. And Tsunade, sleeping on her desk, with a bottle of sake in one hand, a pen in the other. I feel a small smile creep on to my face. Just like her, to fall asleep while doing paperwork. I don't remember the third's desk being so cluttered. Well, she has only been Hokage for a few months now. She'll get used to it. As I tiptoe over to wake her up, so I can talk to her about my plans now that I'm back, the door opens.

"Hokage-sama, I brought more…" a women with short black hair, looks about my age, and wearing a black dress walks in the office with books and papers in her hands with a pig at her heels. Of course she just happens to see me reaching over, with my hand near Tsunade's shoulder. _Shit_…. by the look on her face she thinks I'm trying to kill Tsunade…. _Great_….

"AAAA!! Intruder!" She screams, without dropping the objects in her hands, pulls out a kunai knife, and comes after me with the intent to kill. I back away quickly, though not pulling out any weapons, getting into a defensive positions. Hopefully my stance will alert her apprentice that I'm not an enemy. Tsunade… **Please** wake up soon…..

"Hmmm? What's going on? Oi! Shizune! **Stop!**" Tsunade says sleepily at first, then realizing what Shizune is trying to do, grabs her arm and stops her from trying to slice my arm open.

"Domo(24), Tsunade-nee-chan." I say weakly. That. Was. Close. Who knew that her apprentice would be so over protective? She could have just asked polity what I was doing. Ero-sannin made her sound like a pretty nice person.

"Who are you and what are doing in Hokage-sama's(18) office!" Shizune demands, angered than a demon. That's it; I need to tell ero-sannin he needs to work on describing people. Shizune is probably mad I didn't go though the normal process of signing in downstairs and seeing if Tsunade is available. Sorry, but that takes **way** too long for me.

"Shizune!! There's no need for that! I know exactly why this woman is here!" Tsunade sternly corrects her apprentice.

"Nani?!" obviously by the look on her face, she can't tell I'm a girl. Probably because of my outfit. Oh well, not the first time, not the last.

"Well, As-imouto-chan,(19) this isn't the homecoming I thought would happen," Tsunade sheepishly says while letting go of Shizune. Poor thing is in a state of shock from finding out I'm a girl. I don't really look that much like a guy, do I?

"Well, at least Ton-Ton didn't try to hurt me." I jokingly say, swatting down and petting the cute pig, who I have heard about from ero-sannin. He knew from the beginning that I was a friend. In all of the commotion, he had come over and was snuggling against my leg. Thank goodness for animal instincts.

"How……on……earth……" Shizune got out of her sate of stock, but still is very confused. I'm sure that Tsunade will explain everything latter.

"Shizune, place the paperwork there and go attend to your other duties, I'll explain latter." Tsunade orders and points to a less cluttered spot on her desk.

"…Hai, Hokage sama," Shizune obeys reluctantly, giving me a confused glance before heading towards the door. Ton-Ton gets up and runs after her on his little legs. Awwww…. "Kawaii.."(20) I whisper.

Sighing, Tsunade turns to me and asks, "So, Asa, what do you have to say for your self?"

"Nani?"

"You climb in my office and give my apprentice a heart attack. You think after all these years you would know better," stein, but teasingly Tsunade reticules me.

I laugh, "No, I still don't like using doors." I used to go into the third's office the same way. It would always freak out any else in the room. Good times. "It was easier than having to go though everyone downstairs though.

"Hmm… True…. So what did you find while you were away that the pervert won't give me a hint on?" She motions for me to pull up a nearby chair so we can sit and talk. Finally she's getting serious. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out what I did.

"I found what I meant to find the whole time," I reply after sitting.

"And that is?" Oh come on. Doesn't she know me better?

"Tsunade-nee-chan!?" I put, using a face I haven't used in years.

"What's with the face? I though you outgrew that?" Tsunade chuckles, laughing at a ninja of my class pouting. I'm ignoring that.

"Don't you remember what I told you as a kid?"

"That your teammates on team 10 were idiots?"

I smirk at her reply and responded, "That's true… But the other one!"

"hmmmm……" Tsunade leans back in her chair, thinking back to my childhood. "you always said that you wanted to find a summoning scroll for the …." Shock appears on her face. "**YOU FOUND THE DRAGON SUMMONING SCROLL!?**" Tsunade practically leaps out of her chair while trying to sit back up. I knew it. Tsunade's expression is priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"_Congratulations, and the prize goes to the Legendary Sucker_!" I say while acting like a game show host. "**OW**!" I get smacked upside the head for that. Took her long bought to realize.

"I…I…can't believe it…" She states amazed.

"Well, technically I made a summoning scroll with the dragon sprits, but yes, I found them. Just like that legend I loved as a kid."

"Oh…my…" Tsunade leans back in her chair again, trying to process this important information for the village.

I let Tsunade collect her thoughts for a few minutes, and then continue on with my plans. "… I wan to teach some of the genin the summoning technique." Tsunade looks over at me, giving me a wondering glance, as I continue. "And it's going to be more than just the summoning part. There are many other things that I want to teach them that will help with the summoning."

"So you're trying to leave your legacy hum?" She says, leaning on her desk with her face propped up with her arm. "So…" she asks, curious, "What **are** you going to teach your students."

I start to list the many things I want to teach my future students. "Justus that reliant to the _Ryuu Genso (21)_, sword techniques…"

"Wowooo… What? _Ryuu Genso_?!" Tsunade interrupts. "What on earth is that?" "It's like the ninja elements but there's only 4; Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. It's really commutated." That and I don't want to explain more than this. Got to keep some things to my self for now. Tsunade will understand.

"Well don't bother to explain. This is probably something you want to keep with your self and your students."

"Hai…." Thank kami(22), she didn't ask for a longer explanation. I nearly had to knock ero- sannin out just to get him to shut up about asking me questions about it.

"What about the lightning element?" Tsunade asks after getting a look of confusion on her face, realizing that one of the main ninja elements is missing.

"That's concerned a mix of fire, water, and wind," I explain. "The _Ryuu Genso _ has almost nothing to do with the ninja elements."

Tsunade sighs while rubbing her head from the headache that she's devolving. After a few seconds of rubbing, she says, "Alright, that's enough element mumbo gumbo for me. So how many genin are you planning to teaching?" she asks, concerned about the lives that are going to be changed forever because of this.

"I have no idea," I sheepishly say while giving a shrug, with a sweat drop forming at the back of my head. "I have to see who is compatible with the elements." I justify, hoping Tsunade stops that extremely annoyed glare that she's giving me. "I'm lucky if I get four, one for each element. I'm hoping for that many." Tsunade gives me a less annoyed glare, but still looking pissed. She sighs and rests her head on her hand, with her elbow on the desk. She stares out the window, giving my plans some thought.

After some time, she sighs and turns to me, with a small smile on her face, "Alright, you have my permission to teach the genin…" You can let go now…." She laughs with a large grin, after I leapt out of my chair and hug her, a vast grin leaping off my face.

"Domo arrigato gozaimasu(23), tsunade-nee-chan," I thank her for her permission, get back in my chair. I went a little overboard thanking her…..hehe……

"Oh, and Tsunade-nee-chan," realizing I forgot to mention something. "I'm only going to go for the newer teams. Mostly ones that have only been to the chuunin exams once." I say, dripping my voice with honey, hoping that she won't get upset by this request and help me.

"Ok, there's four teams that have only gone to the Chuunin Exams once. I'll have to inform the Jounin leaders. I'll organize a meeting with them first thing tomorrow Wow. She didn't get mad, and I thought she would explode. "I already have all of those teams having the rest of the week off except for training. You're not going to interfere with the team leader's plans and decisions for there teams are you?" she asks, questioning my ideas on gathering genin to teach.

"Of course not! They know the kids better than I do!" I state in shock. Is Tsunade nuts!? To think **I** would even think of interfering with the genin teams like that…. Can't she remember anything about my relationship with my team? I sweat she's losing her memory or something. Must be all of the sake finally getting to her head. "It's their final decision if I train them or not, and yours of course."

"I'm confidante that you will choose wisely with the genin," she says, giving me a grin. Nani? Was she trying to mess with me there….

"To think, only 26 years old and you're already more experienced than most of this village," She says while looking at me with joy and appreciation. "Finding dragon spirits and making a summoning scroll with them. Doing many B, A, and S rank missions while technically away form the village. Becoming a Jounin with only Jiraiya for help, and with him being far away from where you were most of the time. You've got gusts kid, and I'm very proud of you. You've grown up so much…" ….great, I think I'm blushing. All that stuff sounds so much cooler than it really was.

"Though I still see you kept that rebellious tomboy side of yours," she chuckles, grinning at my new outfit.

"Hey, it was a lot easier doing all of that dressed like this!" I say, annoyed.

"it's no wonder Shizune thought you were a guy." Tsunade keeps on laughing while shaking her head. After controlling her laughter, she adds, " At least it suits you. Still got your old sword, I see. Develop any new weapons over the years?"

"Just a pair of battle fans."

"Battle fans?" Tsunade's eyebrow lifts at this.

"There not a girly as they sound. And I put dragon designs on them!" Tsunade laughs at my defense for my new weapons.

"So how are all of my old friends doing?" I ask, trying to change the subject while wondering what has happened over the past eight years.

"Well, things have changed, that's for sure……….."

-- Mine while, At the Memorial Site --

Well Obito, I better head to the meeting place for my students. There going to loss their temper at me today, especially after that stunt yesterday. I can't believe I was 4 hours late. That's a new record! I chuckle, thinking of yesterday's tardiness. At least we got the some training in. I'm surprised that Hokage-sama gave all of the Rookie 9 teams and Guy's team the week off. With all of the missions coming in, you think she would double the amount of missions that we do. Still I'm not complaining about the needed training time. Naruto and Sakura really need to up their stamina.

So far I have been walking at a slow pace, not caring if I show up late, as usual Now I stop, at a out of season sakura tree, were me and my closest friend used to always go to have some peace and quiet and just talk. Asa. My best friend.

A picture of her forms in my mind; with her shoulder length blond hair, pulled back in her renowned ponytail, her bright ocean blue eyes shining with a huge smile on her face.

I lean up against the tree. It's filled with so many memories. So many now painful memories. Asa, why did you have to do that to your self? Why did you have to leave everyone like that, with no warning at all? Why…..

I never did get the chance to tell you how I felt. I wish I had the courage to tell you before…. If only I told you before….. Maybe then you would have had found the reason to keep on living. Asa….my precious one….. Though I never told you that…

I let out a sigh and open my eyes, lifting myself of the tree trunk and whipping my tears away from my uncovered eye. Time to go to my students. Clam yourself down Kakashi. There's nothing you can do now that she's gone. I leap up silently and head to the bridge and the Shinto gate were we meet.

I silently appear on top of the gate, startling my students. I greet Naruto and Sakura. "Yo."

They give me an annoyed glare from where their sitting and say together "Your three hours late sensei"

"Aa… Gomen nasai." I apologize. "I got lost on the path of life." My students look at me, then look at each other and start laughing. Sakura politely laughs behind her hands, trying to muffle her laughter, while Naurto openly rolls around on the bridge, holding his sides from the pain from his laughter. 'Ok, kids, what's so funny?" I ask after waiting for their laughter to die down, and jumping down, to be where they were.

They both get up and since Naurto still is giggling, Sakura tries to explain. "Sensei (giggle) , before you came we talked about how your were always so late and your excuses. (giggle) And Naruto said that you would say something like what you just said." They both lose it and kept on laughing.

Ok……. My students are WEIRD. That is not funny at all. Letting out a sigh, I try to calm them down, "Ok, calm down, I've got something important to tell you." Naruto and Sakura inimitably stop laughing and give me their full attention. "The Hokage has given us and a few other genin teams the rest of the week off, except for training." Naruto and Sakura's faces fall, knowing the hard training they will have to go though. I continue, " But, since you two have waited so patiently for me today and yesterday, I'm giving you guys both the day off today." Smiles spread across their faces, "I'm also going to take you both out for ramen." After holding back Naruto from running off and going to the ramen stand by grapping the collar of his shirt, I add, "But I'm only going to pay for **1** bowl. You will have to pay for the rest your self." Naurto calms down a little, and I let go of his shirt.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Naurto shouts, impatient for his ramen, pointing across the gate, to the path we have to take.

"Alright come on, let's go." I turn around towards the village and head that way. Naruto's impatience throws one more flash of Asa's happy face, giving me a wide grin and calling my name.

"Hey Scarecrow, what's up?"

Asa?!... Everything's….going……..black….

BANG

…… "Wow,….Kakashi sure makes a loud sound when he passes out huh?" I address what I presume are two of his students, who are now grapping at me, hanging by my feet, upside down from the Shinto gate, to Kakashi, who had just passes out after seeing me. Some homecoming this turned out to be…..

Next Chapter: Why?

"Why on earth did Kakashi-sensei pass out after seeing that woman?"

"Naruto, fro the last time, that's a guy.'

"No I'm telling you, that person's a woman, I swear!"

"Naruto, there is NO way that guy is a woman."

"No, I'm telling you that guy's a girl!"

"…. Whatever, what made Kakashi-sensei pass out like that?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??"

Kakashi passes out after seeing Asa for the first time in eight years. Asa's reason behind her disappearance is a mystery. Will she tell the reason to the man she's know ever since she was little? Find out in Chapter 2: Why?

Tranlations from Japanese to Enghish

AN: I use some Japanese words in my fanfic, even though I am not Japanese in any way shape or form, because Naruto is set in a world were Japanese is the main language and they would use suffixes and other terms that they use in my fanfic. If you are offended by this or disagree with my options, please don't trash my review inbox with flames about this.

P.S. : If you are Japanese or are fluent in any way in Japanese and these tranlations are wrong, please tell me.

I got all translations from websites on the internet that I'm not going to list here because I have Firefox and they delete my bookmarks every time they update it.

1: -chan

Suffix that is used for young girls or a girl that someone is close to or likes. Hence, Naruto calls Sakura; Sakura-chan. Most think its because he has a crush on her. Which he does in the series but not in this fanfic.

2: Sensei

Used to indicate a teacher in particular but can also be used for non-teaching people who are respected in their own areas. Must I go into more detail on this?

3: Shinto gate

Go on Google and look up a picture.

4: baka

Means fool or idiot. An insult when used against someone you are not familiar with. With close friends, it can be used as a term of endearment. So does Sakura have more feelings for Naruto then she lets on?

6: "Sasuke's sneezing"

When you sneaze, it is often belived in Japan that someone is talking abad about you or is spreading rumors. This is used in many mangas and animes, including Naruto.

7: ero-sanniin

Means "The perveted sannin" (Asa) or "pery sage" (Naruto). This is the nickname for Jiraya for both Asa and Naruto. He hates being called this.

8: Hai

Means "yes". Though it is also used to dictate when a person is playing attention. Maybe that's why this Korean Drama I'm watching in subtitles can have some confusing conversations. (Yes I know its in Korean, but there similar enough.)

9: Nani?

Means "what?" Usually used as an element of surprise about something. Another word in Japanese for what that is also used for this purpose is "nan desu ka"

10: oba-chan

Means "Aunt". Can be used as a term of endearment to towards an older-mother-like women. If you don't remember the meaning of this word, your going to get lost in this story.

11: Gomen nasai

Means "I'm sorry"

12: Scarecrow, Smokey, and Baka

Nicknames for close friends of Asa. If you haven't figured out Scarecrow yet… BOOOOO…… The friends behind Smokey and Baka will some in the next chapter or two. (If you think you know who one or both of the friends are, just put your guesses on the reviews. Who ever gets it right gets….. something….)

13: Sayonara

Means "goodbye"

14: Tsunade-nee-chan

Asa's nickname for Tsunade. Nee-chan means older sister and is used for relatives. The chan is used when you are close to them or for someone that you are close to that is likea sister but not related. Make your guess for witch one that Tsunade is.

15: Hokage-ojii-chan

Asa's nickname for the 3rd Hokage. Ojii-chan mans grandfather. The chan at the end shows, like naurto, that she has had a family-ish relationship with the 3rd hokage.

16: nii-chan

Means older brother. The chan at the end could mean that Asa had a close relationship with someone older than her, (like Sai), or had a close relationship with an older brother.

17: Sake

Tsuande's drink of choice. Rice wine

18: -sama

Suffix that is used as a term of respect for someone that is higher up than you or you respect.

19: -imouto-chan

Means younger sister. Used that same way as nee-chan

20: Kawaii

Means cute

21:_Ryuu Genso_

Translates to Dragon Elements. Similar to Ninja elements, these are elements used to group types of summoning dragons and Justus that are helpful with the summonings. There are 4 of them, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. (MINE. Don't steal them)

22: Kami

Means spirit or spirits. Japanese people tend to look at things in a way that is somewhat similar to native americans, regarding that most things around them have spirits.

23: Domo arigato gozaimasu

Means "Thank you very much" This is a more formal way of saying thank you. A less formal way of saying thank you is "domo"

(I don't think I'm going to do this again.)


End file.
